Industrial canning systems provide a way to can food stuffs and other perishable items (the “product”) inside containers. However, there can be significant waste of the product as well as the container and lid when not enough of the product is placed into the containers according the specified weight. When not enough product is placed into the containers and the containers are subsequently seamed, the containers cannot be sold because they do not contain enough product and the product and the containers are wasted. Conversely, too much product placed into the containers can cause spillage of the product.
It is desirable to provide for a canning system that weighs the containers prior to seaming the containers and allows for input on whether to seam incorrectly filled containers prior to seaming a lid to the containers.